


She

by riptideandtea



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riptideandtea/pseuds/riptideandtea
Summary: 3:24am





	She

**Author's Note:**

> Un-edited.

The thing about her brain was that it was the most terrifyingly beautiful thing few had ever seen. During the day she was vibrant, thoughtful, curious and her brain was running full speed. It was okay then. But even then sometimes it got overwhelming if she didn't have something with which to engage herself sometimes, something new to learn. So she ran and for a bit it felt like her body and brain were in sinc. But when the sky grew dark and the hour late she was stuck with this ever churning mind of dreams, questions, thoughts, feelings and it felt like she was at a party at the end of the day when she sat in her bed staring at the ceiling. She never much cared for parties. 

The thing was the tangle of what felt like noise in her head wasn't alleviated by more noise and constant interaction but in these quiet moments she was able to sort through her thoughts. She could create, run, marvel at the beauty of the things around her in their simplicity and complexity, she could sit in a coffee shop off in a corner and watch people come and go or stop looking for a bit and just take everything in with all her other senses, the things we often move too fast for and miss. She loved to lay out on the warm ground and feel the heat coming from the earth, like a warm embrace while she gazed up at the sky full of stars and wished people safe travels to whatever destination they were headed. She found home in words and paper, both her own and others for she kept an old notebook from her school days and filled it with her looping scrawl. She loved to grow her plants because helping sustain that life, caring for it, brought out a gentle peace to her she couldn't quite place. Bookshops filled her with a warmth she did not feel often feel anymore because it had seemed the world had become colder, though she knew it was she who had changed in her awareness and not the world. Bookshops filled with the smell of ink, paper and coffee, though she preferred tea. She loved to put her headphones in and just wonder with no destination in mind. 

The days she loved most were the rainy autumn ones. The ones most people classified as dreary she found cozy. She loved the sweaters and jeans, the nip in the air, the smell of fires burning, the clear sky at night, a spicy aroma filling every inch and crevice, the colorful leaves, the beauty and fragility of life, good books, warm drinks, sincere muted conversations, the smell of rain, bubbling excitement for the holidays to come. 

She was a curious person. Awkward, not quick to open up but observant and never wanted people to be wronged or to feel alone or outcast because she understood that feeling well. So she looked for those people and she would ask them about themselves. 

Her mind often traveled much further than her body which often left her at odds with herself while trying to find a way to latch back onto reality.


End file.
